Emerald Weapon
Summary One of the eight Weapons created by the Planet to respond to the threat Jenova, the Calamity from the Skies, brought with her arrival and subsequent wave of destruction on to the world and its inhabitants at the time, the Cetra. However, as Jenova was sealed shortly after their creation, the weapons didn't need to interfere, thus they entered a deep slumber to watch Jenova and await the day the Planet would need them again. The Weapons' function is to eliminate any threats to the Planet, regardless of what it is. In the past the summoning of Zirconiade caused the Jade Weapon to be dispatched, and in the present the threat of Sephiroth's return and the summoning of Meteor led to another five: Ultimate, Diamond, Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald to awaken. But as Sephiroth hid himself behind a barrier in the Northern Crater, the Weapons focus their attention on the next biggest threat harming the Planet: humankind. Along with the Ruby Weapon, the Emerald Weapon was exclusive to the International version of Final Fantasy VII and was retroactively added to future releases, to serve as one of the two superbosses of the game. After awakening it wanders the bottom of the ocean, occasionally stoping at certain locations. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Emerald Weapon Origin: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Genderless Age: Around 2.000 years old Classification: Biomechanical Giant, Planet's Defense Mechanism, Superboss Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics; Large Size (Type 1); Longevity; likely Self-Sustenance (types 1 and 2); Flight; Enhanced Senses (can fight with no problem at the bottom of the ocean); Explosive Aura (Weapons can be seen engulfed in a blue energy and tends to result in being repelled when approaching them); Regeneration (High-Low); Flight; Energy Projection (via Emerald Beam and Emerald Shoot); Power Nullification (Emerald Shoot disables all Barriers and Defensive effects, Emerald Beam disables non-innate Regenerative effects, Revenge Stamp disables Time Acceleration and Aire Tam Storm disables all the previously mentioned, plus Time Slowdown and Time Stop); Light Manipulation (via both variants of Emerald Laser) and Energy Depletion (via the Yellow Eye variant of Emerald Laser). Resistance to: Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (slept in the Northern Crater, a place overflowing with Spirit Energy, presently known as Mako, for thousands of years, yet it seemed unaffected as it immediately flew off to carry out its mission without question), Deconstruction, Matter Manipulation (its body was unaffected by the Mako, despite the Lifestream being able to diffuse physical matter to retake the Spirit Energy of living beings) and Corruption (the Weapons were created to fight Jenova, who could unleash a powerful virus that mutated others into monsters. Mako can mutate creatures into monsters as well, yet the Weapons seemed unaffected); as well as Elemental Manipulation (of the Absolute Zero Ice, Water, Earth and Gravity variety) and Extreme Pressure (can resist the conditions of the bottom of the ocean). Attack Potency: Solar System level (The Weapons are comparable to a fragment of Jenova's power and to Zirconiade, the Ultimate Summon, beings stronger than Bahamut Fury, whose Pocket Dimension is of this size). Speed: Massively FTL+ (Weapons should be comparable to Zirconiade, the Ultimate Summon, which makes them superior to Bahamut Fury) Lifting Strength: Class G via sheer size. Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Can endure the attacks of the end-game party, who are strong enough to defeat Jenova∙SYNTHESIS, her ultimate form). Stamina: Very high. Can travel through the waters of the bottom of the ocean and fight the party without need of resting. If the party chooses to flee, the Weapon will be in good enough condition to fight them again repeatedly. Range: Extended melee range with its body, likely several kilometers with energy and magic. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Below Average. Weapons seem to function based on instincts and the orders the Planets placed on them. Weaknesses: The Emerald Weapon is rather vulnerable to Lightning and cannot use Emerald Shoot or Emerald Beam if its eyes are destroyed (however its eyes can be regenerated after a bit). If the enemy uses minor or few power sources, the damage inflicted by Aire Tam Storm will be significantly reduced. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As a being created by the Planet to act as its defense, the Ultimate Weapon can use many different attacks that involve the use of Spirit Energy. However, this Weapon's deadliest trait is the ability to constantly disable any buffs the party can give themselves and punish the use of Materia: *'Revenge Stamp:' A counterattack move. The Emerald Weapon crushes under its weight his enemies by violently falling onte them. This move disables any time acceleration effects the opponents may have active. *'Emerald Shoot:' The Emerald Weapon shoots a thin magic based beam of orange energy that explodes on contact. This attack disables all barriers, forcefields, status preventing and damage reducing effects. *'Emerald Beam:' The Emerald Weapon chharges in it's maw and fires a barrage of spheres of orange energy that explode on contact, effectively bombarding all his opponents. This move disables non-innate regenerative effects. *'Emerald Eyes:' The Emerald Weapon will materialize four glowing crystal, similar to eyes, across his shoulders for assistance. **'Emerald Laser - Blue:' A quick laser attack to inflict heavy damage on a single target. **'Emerald Laser - Yellow:' A quick laser attack to deplete an enemy's energy. *'Aire Tam Storm:' The Emerald Weapon detaches his upper and lower body, as electricity surges from the upper part. Then a wide beam of white energy blasts off his enemies. This attacks disables any kind of boost the target may have placed upon themselves, as well as time slowdown and stop effects. The damage of this attack is dependant on how large or vast the power sources used by the enemy are. Gallery EmeraldWeapon-ffvii-fmv.png|The Emerald Weapon flying off the Northern Crater EmeraldWeapon-ffvii-wm.png|The Emerald Weapon Overworld Model MFF_Emerald_Weapon_FFVII.jpg|Artwork of the Emerald Weapon in Mobius Final Fantasy EmeraldWeapon-ccvii.png|Emerald Weapon Easter Egg in Crisis Core Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapons Category:Monsters Category:Armored Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 4